Z Nation 10K
by CaptainSwan013
Summary: This story includes Humor with 10K and Doc. with bits of Murphy and Sarge. Also delusional/sick 10K. This takes place after season 4 but does not happen in the series and has no spoilers to season 5.


**_This is a story involving 10K and Doc mostly taking place after season 4 with Warren gone. I had originally posted this story in a group of stories regarding Z Nation season 5 but made it it's own story because theirs no spoilers to season 5 in it. Enjoy_**

The dust blew off the ground as they ran. Bullets flied through the air. As they ducked behind a car. Murphy looked over the car only to be shot at, and he quickly backed down.

"Where the hell is 10k and Doc! I thought they were cover."

Sarge shook her head "I don't know. I hope he and Doc didn't get into some trouble."

They both knew it was nonsense 10k stopped counting his zombie count after Warren crashed landed somewhere in the Savannahs, but if he had continued he'd be way past 10,000 by now. And in the past two weeks Doc and Murphy had been getting way better with their guns for having to pick up the extra slack with half the team missing or dead. So there was no chance in hell these 10 bozos with pistols could stop them.

"Yea Yea well whatever there doing it better be good."

In a motel just a little under a mile from Sarge and Murphy 10k set up his gun on the outline of a window as Doc covered the back. He used his scope and followed a guy by hindsight rimming just over his head as another guy ordered him to scout out westward. He relaxed. His finger on the trigger and Doc just behind him ,he fired, however the shot went through the guys head and reflected off a piece of scrap medal handing from a vehicle hitting the second guy in the stomach. who a few seconds later turned and eaten another man.

"Damn kid! that was some Chuck Norris action right there."

10k turned around. Obviously confused "Chuck Norris?"

"Yea the martia- wait you don't know who Chuck Norris is?" 10k shook his head

"Is he some kind of like actor... I don't know."

Doc shook his head "No Chuck Norris was the best Martial artist around and if he heard you say that you didn't know who he was he would roundhouse kick your ass to Mexico."

10k nodded "Ok so he did karate."

Doc sighed "No not just Karate, Do you mean to tell me you've never heard a Chuck Norris joke?"

"No. are they funny?"

"Of course they are here I'll tell you one. How many push-ups can Chuck Norris do?"

"I don't know 100?"

Doc laughed "All of them!" 10k didn't even chuckle "Seriously kid...well tough crowd. Here I got a better one. Chuck Norris does not hunt because the word hunting infers failure. Chuck Norris goes killing." 10k smiled at that one. "There you go kid here's another one, They once made a Chuck Norris brand toilet paper but it wouldn't take shit from anybody."

10k laughed "Now that one is funny." then they heard continuance gunfire and then suddenly it stopped. 10k and Doc were quiet

"Shit we were supposed to take watch."

they looked out the window to seven dead bodies Murphy and Sarge over them.

"What the hell guys you were supposed to be our cover." 10k heard Lilley yell from outside he sunk against the wall. oops. When they got down Murphy and Sarge gave them hell. It was kind of funny to know they had that in common.

Sarge was more calm though "Seriously guys what kept you distracted."

Doc looked dead serious at Sarge "10k doesn't know who Chuck Norris is."

She went quiet and Murphy chuckled and shushed them in a serious manner "SHHHHH he could've heard you."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

He woke up cold but his body was sweating he was alone in the car that had once accompanied him, Murphy, Doc, and Lilley. He walked right outside the vehicle and Doc was fighting off his Zs and he saw Sarge and Murphy come into view. He pulled up his gun and fired at a Zombie who had Doc on hold... and Damn he missed and not by a little, by a lot. Murphy then pulled his gun and shot the Z dead. They all looked at him in shock.

"You feeling alright kid?"

10k swayed on his feet a little and nodded in response "I'm fine." It was strange 10k never missed so something was wrong. He wasn't fine his body was freezing yet he was hot and sweaty. His throat was on fire and his body was sore. The world around him was slow and moved in a blank way coming in and out of motion. That's when he opened his eyes and collapsed. He woke up his body still enflamed. "What happened?"

Sarge put a wet cloth on his forehead "Your sick, you passed out."

10k shook his head "I'm not sick, your sick."

Sarge chuckled at his childish comeback "Your running a temperature of 104 degrees." he frowned and soon later fell asleep. A little while after Doc woke him up

"Here kid sit up and swallow these." Doc handed him two blue pills

10k shook his head "I don't want your filthy drugs."

"No kid there not drugs, It's medicine it will make you feel better."

10k swayed back "Why?"

Doc shook his head and gave him the pills "Cause your sick."

He knew he was sick but unable to admit it he told him off slurring his words. "That's not not true cuz whenever I start to be sick. I stop and I'll will be awesome instead." he started laughing at that last part of his words like he knew how he sounded.

Murphy chuckled too. Smiling "Spock your delusional." He must have been proud of himself for that one.

10k chuckled "If I'm sick I will find who got me sick and I will kill them."

Sarge laughed coming near him "Try to go to sleep."

10k shook his head "I don't wanna."

Sarge sighed " Will you go to sleep or will I have to put you to sleep."

10k was quiet thought about it then relaxed and drifted into slumber.

 ** _hey guys hoped you liked seeing some 10k and Doc humor with some delusional and sick 10k I loved when they made 10k delusional in the series it was hilarious so I added that in for laughs have an amazing Wednesday and please favorite follow and review. please check out my profile and comment suggestions for stories because I will be doing more Z Nation one shots byeee -Grace_**


End file.
